ABSTRACT CORE A The Geroscience hypothesis is based on the observation that healthspan decline toward the end of life often presents with a single age-related illness that is followed by the rapid accumulation of age-related complications over a relatively short period of time. According to this hypothesis, treating any one of these conditions without treating the fundamental biology of aging will only result in its substitution by another. Although pneumonia causes excess mortality in older people, most elderly patients with access to modern health care survive However, in the year after hospital discharge these older pneumonia survivors have an increased risk of developing age-related disorders including persistent lung injury, skeletal muscle dysfunction leading to immobility, myocardial infarction, chronic kidney disease, dementia and cognitive impairment. As such, pneumonia is a gateway for the compounding morbidity that limits healthspan at the end of life. In the first cycle of this award, we used unbiased transcriptomic and proteomic approaches to suggest age-related resilience can be restored by partial inhibition of mitochondrial metabolism through the integrated stress response via Activating Transcription Factor 4 (ATF4). Core A will assist the PPG investigators as they test this central hypothesis of this PPG through a highly integrated and innovative set of experiments by focusing on five Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1. To support communication between the Project Investigators, the Core Leaders, Collaborating investigators, and the Internal and External Advisory Committee members. Specific Aim 2. To provide a structure for the sharing of materials and dissemination of information between the Project Investigators, Core Leaders and their Collaborators. Specific Aim 3. To provide financial and regulatory oversight to the Project and Core Leaders and coordinate their interactions with Institutional Core Services. Specific Aim 4. To disseminate the discoveries made by the program project investigators through publications, presentations and the sharing of reagents and techniques to other institutions and other investigators. Specific Aim 5. To foster an environment of collaborative interdisciplinary research and mentoring of students, post-doctoral fellows and investigators.